


Not Without You

by dearest_sparksandstars



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, the resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_sparksandstars/pseuds/dearest_sparksandstars
Summary: “Until the end?”“Until the end.”





	Not Without You

“Poe Dameron, you should be on the transports!” Rey yelled as he dropped behind cover beside her. 

“Not without you–”

“Oh, bull-” she fires her gun at the approaching stormtroopers. “Shit.”

Their gazes shifted upward, and so did those of the Resistance soldiers around them. A familiar dark shuttle loomed overhead, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on edge, bristling with the proximity of a connection Rey believed to be long ago broken. _Maybe she should’ve been on a transport, after all._

“That’s not good,” Poe mused, shifting his grip on the blaster. “You ready for a fight, Jedi?”

She unclips the lightsaber from her belt, and takes a few deep breaths, turning it over in her grip, then looking to the soldiers on either side of them who were watching her carefully. 

“The Resistance will not die today,” she calls out. “Today, we fight to the end if we have to!”

The others cheer, and resume fire on the stormtroopers, and Poe smiles confidently at her, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. 

“Listen, if we don’t make it today–”

“Save it, Dameron,” she mutters, putting a hand on his forearm and looking him in the eye. “We will.”

With a huff, he sets down the blaster, and pulls a chain over his head, and shoved it into her hands. 

“Until the end, Rey.”

“Until the end,” she echoed, her gaze softening as she pulled it over her own neck, her hand finding a home over the metal band that hung just above her heart

**Author's Note:**

> I keep writing short stuff? Instead of working on the next chapter of my big fic? This probably had bad dialogue?? I probably should be studying??


End file.
